The present disclosure relates to a light source apparatus, a light source unit, and an image display apparatus using the light source apparatus or the light source unit.
Image display apparatuses such as projectors have been widely used from the past. In a projector, for example, light from a light source is modulated by a light modulation element such as a liquid crystal element; and the modulated light is projected on a screen or the light, to display an image. Examples of light sources that can be used include a mercury lamp, a xenon lamp, a light-emitting diode (LED), a laser diode (LD) and the like. Among these light sources, solid-state light sources such as LEDs and LDs have advantages such as having long lifetime, no replacement of lamps, which is necessary in related art, and lighting-up immediately after power-on.
However, in cases where an LD or the like is used as the light source, vibrations due to magnetostriction in a lead-pin connected to a laser element may be a problem. That is, in cases where a magnetic material is used as a lead-pin, magnetostriction may be caused when a current is applied to the lead-pin. As a result, a sound produced by the vibration may become noise. For example, a technique disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2011/092735 is addressed to preventing breakage and noise due to deformation by magnetostriction that may be caused by the current applied to the lead-pin.